


Date Spies

by Li_La_Lou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Bruce not knowing how to parent and just wanting one relaxed night, Clark being the loving father that he is, Damian being unable to accept any form of human emotions, Damijon - Freeform, Dating, Fluff, Jon not wanting to become his crush's brother, M/M, Patchwork Family - Freeform, Puppy Love, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou/pseuds/Li_La_Lou
Summary: Damian is absoultely unwilling to accept the fact that his father, the Batman himself, was dating someone like  Clark Kent. Jon is not too fond of the idea to become his the brother of his crush, though he hadn't quiet admitted he had one.What would be more obvious than to team up in order to mess up their fathers' date?What could possibly go wrong?





	Date Spies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend in the middle of the night, please don't expect too much. Have mercy with my sleep-lacking butt.  
> Also, please enjoy the super sons struggling with their dads dating and the idea of becoming a patchwork family. have fun :)

Jonathan Kent was awoken by a metallic sounding creak. As much as the boy hated to admit it, he had grown used to that sort of noise. With a frustrated groan he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Stop snapping my window locks!”

 

Damian was jumping off the window still and soundlessly landed inside the room. The man with the super-hearing was not around, he knew that, but there was no reason to alarm the babysitter he had hired to take care of his son for tonight.

“ We have some business to take care of, supey.”, he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a thirteen years old, to sneak into another child's bedroom in order to command him to do some weird crap.

Jon, however, really was not up for following Damian this time.

“ No, we don't.”, he said determinedly, lay down again and pulled the blanket over his head. “Leave me alone!”

 

Damian lifted one eyebrow and looked at Jon for a moment before he simply grabbed the end on the blanket and pulled it off the other boy again. “This is not the time to sleep, Jonathan. We have a mission to go on...!”

Jon sat up and sighed in defeat. “ _ What kind _ of mission?”

Damian smirked, knowing that he had hooked Jon now and would successfully convince him to come along. He lifted a tablet in front of Jon's face, showing him a photo of two all too well-known men, entering a restaurant.

Batman and Superman.

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

Damian's and Jon's dads.

 

“ So what?”, Jon asked, obviously confused. “I knew they were out on a date tonight. What's the point?”

Damian twitched slightly and glanced at Jon. “You  _ knew _ they were going out? I had to pay Todd in order to get that information! All that I got from my father were half-facts!”, he snapped, obviously not happy with the situation.

“ But wasn't it rather obvious?”, Jon asked, doing quite a bad job on hiding his smirk. If he was being honest, he didn't exactly dislike the fact that he knew something that Damian was only now learning about.

“ My father is the world’s greatest detective. He is equally good at keeping secrets as he is at solving them.”, Damian said coldly. “And why didn't you tell me in the first place?”

“ Well, I thought you already knew. And even if you didn't, it's rather our dads' business than ours, isn't it?”, Jon asked with a sigh while he got out of his bed and picked up the blanket which Damian had dropped on the floor.

“ Oh, don't tell me that you don't care at all about this!”, Damian exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

“ Why would I?”, Jon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't exactly know what his gesture meant but he saw his father doing it in situations when he had been annoyed or stressed so he thought it might be fitting here as well.

“ Well.”, Damian said coldly, in the kind of tone that always foreshadowed bad news. “Do I really have to tell you what's going to happen if they keep on dating?”

Jason gave half a shrug while he looked at Damian. “Just so you can make your point, sure go ahead and tell me.”, he tried to act over the fact, that he had no idea what Damian actually meant.

“ Well.”; Damian said once more and Jon rolled his eyes.  _ Why does he have to be that over dramatic? _ “If they keep this inappropriate behavior up they will eventually become a couple. Officially.”

Jon frowned. “This is the big deal?”, he asked and turned around. “If it's just that, then I'm going back to sleep. I'm not going to risk waking the babysitter just because you realized dating makes people become partners.”

Now it was Damian's part to roll his eyes and he stopped Jon from crawling back into his bed by putting his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. “Couples eventually get married, Jonathan. Which would make the two of us  _ brothers _ !”

 

For a moment there was nothing but silence and an uncomfortable atmosphere filling the room. Jon stared at Damian and the older boy could tell by the look in his friend's eyes, that he was struggling.

The next thing that came from the boy of steel was a long, frustrated groan. He covered his eyes with his hand and slightly leaned his head back, but he nodded. “Fine. Fine, I'm coming with you...”, he grumbled before reaching for his clothes to get out of his comfortable pajamas and into some unnecessary trouble.

 

Minutes later they had sneaked out of the house, of course without alarming the babysitter, and got onto Damian's bike. Technically, Jon knew that he wouldn't have to worry about riding the motorcycle with his friend. He knew as well, that a crash would barely even hurt him. Still, he had trouble convincing his rapidly beating heart that everything was alright. The boy had no idea why, there was no logical reason after all, but whenever he sat on the uncommonly tiny bike, his chest pressed against Damian's back while he held on tight, his heart was pounding as if he had just ran a thousand miles.

But if he was being honest, he found the feeling to be unexpectedly nice and he placed his chin on Damian's shoulder while he moved a little closer.

 

Damian, however, seemed to be more than focused. Within no time he brought them to the restaurant, even avoided to be seen by all too many people, and parked his bike in a side alley. The restaurant was a fancy and probably very high-prized place that someone whose father happened to be Bruce Wayne surely was used to. Jon, for his part, had never seen a restaurant like this from the inside. He was quite excited, though he had no clue what exactly Damian's plan was.

“ So, what are we gonna do?”, he asked, eyeing the rather uninteresting looking back door.

“ We're going in.”, Damian replied without hesitating and grabbed Jon's wrist to drag him along. The boy didn't even had time to protest and a tiny part of him wondered why he would allow Damian to get him in trouble over and over again.

 

The two boys found a hiding place in the shadows close to the door and while Jon held his breath in order to be as quiet as possible, Damian did the exact opposite. He gave the closest trash can a strong kick and watched it fall to the floor with ear-piercing uproar.

Jon flinched away a few inches and a scared shriek escaped him. “What are you doing?”, he hissed, pulling Damian towards him by the boy’s shoulder but the  _ Son of Batman _ , equally a simple fact and a title which Damian wore rather proudly, didn't seem like he was going to answer. Instead he brought his finger to his lips and stopped Jon for any further protest with a short but strict 'Shht!'.

Jon stared at his friend in a huff and was so close to telling him that Damian was certainly not in the position to 'shht' him, no matter if he was older or called himself 'Robin' at night time. But the boy of steel didn't get a chance to voice his anger because suddenly a streak of warm light cut through the darkness that colored the alley gray.

 

A grin crept on Damian's face as he was a young waiter peaking through the door. He looked around, unable to see the two boys hiding in the shadows but found the knocked over trash can on the first glance. “Damn cats.”, he muttered before letting go of the door and going back to work.

Before the door could fall shut again, Damian quickly placed his food between it and the frame. He took a quick glance before giving Jon a sign to come along.

For a split second Jon really thought about just going back home, he could run the way, it was no big deal, but before he even knew it, his legs were moving on their own and he was sneaking after Damian into the restaurant.

Everybody in there seemed to busy to notice the two boys but they still shouldn't take the risk. Damian dragged Jon along and hid in between two cupboards.

 

“ Damian, what exactly are you planning to do?”, Jon hissed quietly, staring at the shorter boy.

“ Like I said-”, Damian's voice was quiet but sharp, “-We're gonna get in.”

“ But we  _ are  _ in!”, the boy of steel argued in complete lack of understanding before the sudden realization hit him so hard it nearly hurt. “Oh.. oh no, Damian, you don't mean  _ in _ like  _ in there _ , do you?”, he asked and pointed to the door that lead out of the kitchen and into the dining room. “That's insane!”, he hissed with growing panic in his voice. “They're gonna catch us!”

“ They'd probably catch  _ you _ , Supey.”, Damian replied, sounding way to relaxed for Jon's taste. “But if you do exactly what I tell you to do that won't happen either.”

“ Don't be so full of yourself...”, Jon huffed and looked away, pretending to check if they were still safe when he actually just didn't want to look at his friend. He knew Damian was right and that awareness was pure torture. Damian was a lot more used to things like this. He knew how to hide in the shadows and how to move quietly without being found. In fact, the awareness of that was the worst part. “What is your great plan anyway?”

“ We need to get closer to our fathers.”, Damian simply said and pointed to a trolley-table full of wine glasses.

“ What, do you mean we're going to  _ hid under that _ ?!”, Jon gasped and instantly got his mouth covered by Damian's hand, preventing him from alarmingly the whole restaurant.

Instead of answering Jon's question he brought his finger to his mouth, giving the boy of steel a sign to be quiet, before he sneaked over to the trolley without making a sound.

Jon couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend acting like the protagonist of a spy-movie. Still, he followed him, staying very close to the current Robin.

 

Suddenly things happened really fast. They had already come too far when the suddenly heard the sound of steps too close behind them. But instead of pulling him aside, into the new hiding place he had chose, Damian pushed Jon onto the lower platform of the trolley, which was covered by a white cloth, before the Son of Batman hid himself in the space under a sink.

Whoever had produced the step-sounds didn't seem to have noticed the two boys but that didn't mean the end of trouble yet. Apparently what he had been aiming for weren't the unwanted trespassers but the trolley-table on which Jon was hiding.

The waiter surely seemed a little confused about the weight the trolley had seemed to gain but he wasn't confused enough to lift the cloth and reveal the boy. 

Jon, for his part, was frightened. While the waiter pushed the trolley out of the kitchen and into the dining room, he hugged his knees and gave his best to keep quiet. Mentally he cursed Damian for dragging him into this again but at the same time he prayed for his friend to come and save him.

 

Damian, who had been left alone in the kitchen, cursed under his breath. He had to find a way between coming up with a plan and improvising but no matter what, he had to get Jon out of this situation.

 

He looked around, making sure there was no one close to him, before he quickly sneaked to the door. With quiet steps he finally made it out of the kitchen, though that didn't mean he was safe yet. A child with a cape would certainly draw attention onto it so he had to avoid being seen at all costs. He couldn't risk his father noticing him.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to waste a split second on looking around. Several things caught his eye.

The first thing was the table which his father and Mr. Kent were sitting at. The unnaturally loving expression in both their faces – certainly more in Kent's than in Bruce's but the look in the Batman's eyes was soft as well – made him winkle his nose. This was absolutely nothing he had ever wished to see. Not as bad as Todd and Drake shamelessly making out on the sofa but still not very pleasurable.

The second thing was the trolley-table, which was standing surprisingly close to the table of those who were to keep under surveillance. Damian could have sworn that the red wine filled glasses on top of it were slightly moving, due to the probably shaking boy who was hiding beneath them. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at this thought.

The third and probably most convenient thing he saw was the huge indoor fountain. It was made of white marble and offered a perfect opportunity to hide.

He just had to get there without being seen, then he could surely reach the trolley and drag it aside without anyone noticing.

Might sounded difficult and it would certainly be for anyone but him.

But  _ he _ was Robin.

 

Biting down on his lip, he was looking around the room, his eyes searching for a opportunity to cause distraction. He should find this opportunity in a pyramid made out of champagne filled crystal glasses, sitting on a round table. A smug grin crept onto his face.

His movements were fast and smooth, just like those of Robin were ought to be, as he drew the birdarang from his utility belt and threw it across the room. It was flying shortly above the floor, out of sight for the people who were innocently eating. When the red metal tool firmly hit the table's lack, the shock it sent through the wood wasn't strong enough to fall the glasses down, though to make them rattle and clatter like they were going to. Heads turned towards the unexpected sound and some women gasped in surprise.

Damian made use of the overall confusion and quickly sneaked under the long table on which several desserts and some beautifully carved watermelons were displayed.

The tablecloth was long enough to hide him completely and he could easily move to the other side of the room. For a split second he felt incredibly ridiculous, crawling over the floor underneath a dessert buffet, spying on his father and his date and trying to save the Superboy before he would accidentally reveal himself. It was absurd. However, Damian wouldn't let himself be distracted by this. He had to keep focused, though he would probably think twice before he did such a thing again.

 

When he passed the champagne-pyramid he quickly stuck his arm out from underneath the table and grabbed the birdarang, not wanting to leave any traces behind. Fortunately, the waiter who had been looking for the cause of the sound had already left so Damian could easily get his tool back without being found.

Having it stored in his belt again, he made his way across the room with soundless movements and soon he would reach the fountain.

The next steps were so easy, Damian could do it with his hands tied behind his back.

 

Jon, who had convinced his heart to stop racing only minutes ago, pressed his hands onto his mouth to stop himself from squeaking in surprise as the trolley-table he was still cowering on moved all of a sudden.

He was breathing heavily and the passing seconds seemed endless. He was so sure he was going to be found now and he would be in  _ so much _ trouble. He could only hope whoever was going to find him would let him explain the situation and just hand him over to his dad. He would be grounded for a week, sure, but in the unlucky case the staff insisted on calling the police, he would be screwed even more!

But when the moving stopped, the white tablecloth was lifted and he saw Damian's self-assured grin, he nearly started sobbing in relief. Gladly, there wasn't anybody around because Jon didn't waste another thought on being quiet and sneaking when he jumped out from underneath the trolley. He nearly knocked Damian off his feet as he grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the backdoor they came in through. Damian didn't even had time to protest before Jon pushed the door open and pulled his friend along with him as he quickly escaped the restaurant.

 

He pushed to door close, quickly but without causing any unnecessary sound, before he turned towards Damian. “Never. Again.”, he said breathlessly.

Damian just rolled his eyes at the taller boy and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Don't be a crybaby. I had it all under control.”

“ No, you didn't!”

“ Yes, I did.”

Jon groaned on frustration and pointed to the door. “We've been  _ so close _ to being caught! I am just a kid in a superman-sweater but you're  _ Robin _ ! How would you have explained what you've been doing in there?”

“ Easy.”, Damian said with half a shrug. “I don't get caught.”

For a second Jon stared at his friend in complete disbelief before he ran his fingers through his slightly messed hair and sighed. “Can we... Can we just get your bike and go home. I am tired and this was just horrible. I should be fast asleep by now anyway. Let's just go back...”

For a moment, Damian wanted to protest but even he had to admit that it was way too risky to go back in there. Also, the agitated boy would only hold him back. For today, their mission was over.

With a sigh he lowered his head in defeat. “Alright.”, he agreed then. “We're going home.” Jon smiled gratefully before he followed Damian out of the alley.

 

“ You know that-”, Damian said while looking at Jon, “- next time they're out, we're going to try again, don't you?”

“ Oh, Are you?”, an alarmingly familiar voice said and the two boys nearly jumped back in surprise.

 

At the end of the alley, where the narrow side-road met the main street, Bruce and Clark were already awaiting him, arms crossed in front of their chests and disapproving frowns on their faces.

Jon swallowed hand and subconsciously moved behind Damian to hide from their fathers' eyes. Damian, for his part, straightened his back and confidentially stared at the men, ready for whatever was going to come.

“ What do you think you're doing here?” It was Bruce to speak up first, taking a step towards Damian and looking down at him.

Damian angrily stared up into his eyes, his features were completely frozen. “I am free to go where ever I want.”, he replied dryly.

In the meantime Clark hunkered down in front of Jon. “Jon...?” His voice was strict and gentle at the same time. “It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?”

Jon bit down on his lip, insecurely looking over at Damian, obviously struggling. His friend shook his head, barely visible but the movement was there. Still, Jon had already made his decision. “I- … We- … Damian said we should check on what you're doing.”, he stuttered as he lowered his head. “I'm sorry.”

Bruce rose an eyebrow as he looked at his son. Now Damian was looking away as well. “tt”, he made, crossing his arms and staring at the floor.

“ But why...?”, Clark asked, his voice a lot softer now, and tilted his head to the side.

“ He said, when you and Mister Wayne keep going out you'd eventually marry and then Damian and I would be brothers and-”, Jon tried to explain, looking up at his dad with big, truthful puppy eyes before he lowered his head again. “I know it was stupid. I'm so sorry...”

The expression in Clark's face grew tender and with a gentle smile he put his hand on his son's shoulder. “Oh Jon... It's way too early to think about such things. I mean, technically it's not impossible, no... but you really don't have to worry about this kind of things. I love you more than my own life and I promise I would never,  _ never _ , do something that would make you unhappy.”, he said softly before pulling Jon into his arms.

The boy nuzzled into his father's hug and closed his eyes. “Thank you, Dad. A-And I promise I won't demand anything that would make  _ you _ unhappy.”

“ I know...”, Clark chuckled softly and kissed the boy's hair.

 

Damian watched the scene from the corner of his eye and snorted quietly, tightening his grip around his own chest a little. He wouldn't look up at his own father, knowing that he couldn't expect comforting words from him anyway.

Not that he wanted any.

He knew that his father would most likely pick this conversation up again on another day and right now Damian could happily live without it.

“ Let's bright the two of you home.”, Bruce said. His voice was a lot softer now as well, still no comparison to Clark's tender way of speaking but at least it was something. Damian knew that this meant a lot more than anything his father could say now.

Jon nodded, Damian just made a muffled noise of agreement.

 

Bruce's car wasn't parked too far away and soon all four of them were sitting inside of it on their way back to Clark's apartment.

Jon hadn't even realized how tired he had been but know, that he was sitting in the warm car, the soft movement of the car rocking him, he felt his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. They weren't even halfway back home when his head was resting on Damian's shoulder and he was sleeping soundly.

Damian had to fight the growing tiredness but with the fact that he couldn't move without waking Jon and the pleasurable warmth coming from the boy he soon couldn't resist the sleep any longer.

 

Through the rear-view mirror, Clark looked at the two boys, cuddling together fast asleep and he couldn't help but smile softly. “Our little troublemakers, huh?”, he chuckled softly.

“ I am sorry Damian always drags Jon into trouble.”, Bruce said with a sigh but Clark just shook his head.

“ It's not like that. He likes him... I think they both like to be around each other more than they are admitting.”, he chuckled. He paused for a second before he turned to face the man in the driver's seat. “You should talk to him. About the future. I am sure he'll understand.”

Bruce sighed deeply, straightening his shoulder before he relaxed them again. “Yes, I know-”, he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Clark's knee. The Superman smiled and gently took it in his. “- But that's a task for another day, isn't it?”

Clark smiled and took another look at the sleeping boys who seemed to have had an incredibly eventful night. “Yes. Yes, it sure is.”

 


End file.
